Alien Future
by AnotherOddOne
Summary: When Ben accidentally kills Grandpa Max, and unlocks a new alien and destroys a fifth of North Dakota, ten year later, he uses a new alien to go back and time and stop himself from making the mistake again.
1. Prologue

Well, this is a story about Ben 10.. Yeah, you know, I don't have much to say besides this contains extreme violence, light swearing, and war themes, basically, _definitely_ not for the weak of heart

Ben 10: Alien Future

Prologue

A strange green creature with thin wings, four eye stalks, four legs, and two pincers and a stinger flitted forward through the ruins of some long-destroyed city. Lights laser-fire followed as he ducked underneath a hole in a towering building..

He flew low into an alley to un-transform in a flash of light, to hide in a building. But a laser destroyed the Lepidopterran's wing, before he could land, and he bashed into the faded brick wall, and a green alien with four spider-like legs, a large muscular upper body with four arms, and a toothy mouth and four-eyed creature entered the alley, growling.

A man with gray hair and mildly wrinkled skin entered the alley, a robotic right eye, connected to a robotic ear, and a robotic left arm are clearly visible, with a red and orange color scheme.

The new cyborg supplied a weapon that looked familiar to Ben. Like the big, blue cannon Max had used to defeats Vilgax the second time. Except it was a glowing blood red. "I'm not surprised you recognized it." The man smiled sadistically.

"I used the obsolete version a number of times myself in the old days. Until I found how much money could be made sending aliens to the Null Void."

The man, who was in a black and white shirt with baggy pants growled angrily.

"I made a mistake once, I will not make a mistake again. I have spent my life trying to stop you, you put people's lives in danger for the sake of profit, and now you believe you can turn people into mechanical slaves."

"Via Vilgax, I may add." His robotic eye lit up, and he put the aim visor back over his eyes, and smiled evilly. "Say goodnight, Tennyson."

Ben yelled angrily, and twisted his watch and slammed down on it, there was a green flash that distorted the aim visor's view, and the cyborg-man shot upwards and created a cloud of dust.

A man made of clocks was briefly visible among a cloud of brown, but then there was a ripping and sucking sound, then a blue flash, and nothing remained.

"Damn it, TimeChange!"

A blue button flashed on the cyborg's robotic arm, and he pressed down on it, and the hologram of a pale-skinned man with black hair and a gray, rugged wardrobe appeared.

"Phil, have you destroyed Tennyson yet?" The red eye glowed, and Phil smiled. "No, he disappeared with TimeChange." The man scowled. "He froze time and got away, you can't give him time to transform! He's too strong now!" "You know the visor is disrupted by the transformation flash. And he went through time this time, I'm sure of it."

"Like an hour ago, probably, when you weren't able to track him." Phil growled angrily. "I will not fail you again, Kevin 11." "If you don't want me to kick your lazy ass to Anur Phaetos, you won't, and you'll capture Ben 10 on the return trip!"

"Yes, my liege…"


	2. Memories

The second dramatic chapter, yet not so dramatic, or something. Anyway, enjoy!

Alien Future

Chapter 1: Memories

Four wheels roared down a paved highway that was seemingly empty, trees slowly begin to thicken in grass fields, and hidden estates where shadowed. Revealed only by the light filtering through trees.

_Stranger  
Stranger in a strange land  
He looked at me like I  
Was the one who should run  
We asked him to smile for a photograph  
Waited a while to see if we could  
Make him laugh_

Mildly tanned, slightly wrinkled hands laid on a black steering wheel, the windshield casting occasional reflections on his face.

_A soldier asked for a cigarette  
His smiling face I can't forget  
He looked like you across the street  
But that's a long way here_

A brown-haired boy with an eccentric watch on his wrist, kicked a rubber ball against a plastic window with his feet in boredom.

_And I wish you were here  
And I wish you were here_

A red-haired girl was infront of her laptop, casting a blue hue upon her face. "Magical bracelets and jewelry" in the search bar.

_Stranger  
A stranger in a strange land  
He look at me like I  
Was the one who should run  
I watched as he watched us  
Get back on the bus  
I watched the way it was  
The way it was when he was with us_

Two cylindrical boosters, flames streaming from it, smoke pouring from it and wafting over the pavement behind it.

_And I really don't mind  
Sleeping on the floor  
But I couldn't sleep after what I saw  
I wrote this letter to tell you  
The way I feel_

The RV on the road turned sharply as the old man at the wheel in the Hawaiian button-shirt snapped out of his music flowing softly from the radio.

I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
To see what I could see  
To hear  
And I wish you were here

Grandpa reached down and turned down the volume of the radio, though the volume bars still pumped up near the top of the screen as the station moved to another song.

"About time, that lousy music was driving me insane. Ever try listening Spyra Gyra?"

Gwen commented, and Ben stuck out his tongue. "You and your jazz crud, can't you try listening to stuff kids are _supposed _to listen too?" Gwen scoffed. "You know Gwen, even I liked that song to some point.." Ben scoffed mockingly back, and Gwen pulled down her eyelid.

"Jazz doesn't make people almost miss their turn.."

The RV drove past a sign that says "Bennington" as they drive into a small town, and straight towards a familiar house, and Grandpa Max took out the key.

"We're home."

"For now." Ben said grimly.

The house inside was just as ben remembered it, and he plopped on the couch, and clicked the TV on and flipped straight to his favorite channel, conveniently showing _Anime._

Grandpa sighed, and walked over to turn off the TV.

"Ben, since we won't be here for long, I think we have to visit one place before we leave." Ben looked at Grandpa. "Aww.."

The RV drove up slowly infront of an old gate with a sign on top that said: "Bennington Cemetary." Grandpa got out first, not bothering to look up at the gate. Ben got out after him, looking solemnly at the gate, and Gwen followed, shoulders hunched down, looking around for no reason.

"Every time I come here, I feel all weird, this place has got a freaky vibe."

Ben followed Grandpa up a hill as Grandpa put down some black roses on a headstone that was labelled:

_Here lies Martha Tennyson,  
__Loving Mother, Wife,  
__And Daughter.  
__May she rest in peace._

Gwen looked the other way awkwardly, but the crypt in her view made her look back at the grave. "being around all these people underneath us who got munched and all.." Grandpa took a deep breath. "For lack of a better word, that was.. good Ben."

"Yeah, ditto."

Gwen looked to her right at another grave that was a tombstone with a large cross on it, and it seemed as if her hair began to rise up slightly.

"What is-?"

The air infront of the cross-tombstone rippled outward, and a blue light grew as the air ripped open on the spot and a man who seemed to be made of clocks, carrying a staff with a clock on the was thrown across the ground and landed infront of Ben.

But then, in a bright flash of green, an older, and much more mature, Ben in tarnished clothing looked up at him, and then groaned and fell unconscious.

Grandpa Max stared.

"Holy mother of god.."

Okay, now, before you ask, the _Anime _was a joke because in "_The Galactic Enforcers_" he was reading a book called _Manga. _And I just absolutely made-up a name for his town.


	3. Premonition

Ah, I'm not exactly sure how long it's been since I last updated, but will never give up on my stories, if I ever don't update for a LONG time, I'm either still working on it, or taking a while off, hopefully most people have personal lives too.

Alien Future

Chapter 2: Premonitions

Laughter echoed off a picture of Grandpa Max and Aunt Vera, another person behind them, her face hidden by the glare from the window. Laughter echoed louder, slightly familiar, but deeper. But across the room, the real Grandpa Max stared at two, almost identical boys, both with brown hair, and a strange watch-like device on their wrists.

The same green eyes, the same way of laughing, the only difference was one had a slight aftershave, and he just stared. A perplexed Gwen across the room, watching in disgust as they laughed and joked about the show on TV.

Ben put a cupped hand to his mouth and cleared his throat as the credits for the show came up.

"I haven't seen that show in I don't know _how_ long!"

"Are you serious? Do you remember the one when UltraBot turned all the washing machines at the Laundromat evil, and Super Tim had to fight in his pajamas?"

The older Ben laughed again, despite having tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah, and the back-flap fell open in the middle of the battle, and while UltraBot was laughing, he blew him apart and threw his parts into a bunch of dryers!" They laughed again, and Gwen couldn't how impossibly immature Ben was even at that age.

"So.. Uh, Ben, what are you doing here?" The Older Ben flipped the remote on the coffee table upward, caught it, and flipped the television off.

"Cool."

The younger Ben's eyes widened in awe, and the older one smiled. But then Ben grew serious, and cleared his throat again. "Well, long story short, the future is very.. alien, if I may say so." Grandpa Max nodded, and as an awkward silence followed, he motioned for him to continue.

"You're probably wondering how I got here in the first place, well, as I think you should know already, there are atleast a few more than 10 Aliens in the watch, have you got CannonBolt yet? The Big Tick guy shown up yet?"

Ben nodded, and the older one nodded.

"Well, you're gonna get one heckuva lot more, for lack of a better word. One of which I insist you call TimeChange." He grinned, but grew serious again. "The future is ruled by those evil, for now, I cannot tell you their names. Accept, if I hadn't gotten here in time, two days from now.. Well, now I have done what I needed, but I need your help.'

He folded his hands, which, Gwen noted, was something different. "If it helps, most of your enemies by now are gone, but they are not all gone, especially because you will make more in the future, the Omnitrix is seeked by many." Grandpa Max looked around as there was another awkward silence, and sighed.

"Now, if you please, you wouldn't mind coming along with me, would you?"

Ben's eyebrows rose, and the older Ben began twisting, turning, and spinning the knob on the Omnitrix, and slammed down on it, and in a green flash, a new alien appeared.

Ben's mouth dropped.

It seemed as if he was made totally of clocks, his arms and legs made up of a chain of clocks with a digital clocks for feet, and fingers sticking out of the last one for the hands. All connected to a torso which was a clock, his head, also a clock, though, had two googly eyes popping out of it.

"Yo, and if you haven't guessed yet, this is TimeChange."

And he waved, and Ben finally noticed the scepter in his hand, with a single clock on the end, except the clock had years on it where the minute markers should be.

"Wha-?"

There was a flash of blue light, and TimeChange had disappeared, but in his place was a swirling vortex of blue and white.

"Wow."

Was all the three of them could say.

"Step in, if you don't mind."

And with that, Grandpa Max was the first to step in, disappearing in a blue glow. Next went Ben, but Gwen stared into it, shadows dancing on her face.

"Hey freak, hurry up."

The voice echoed, and with a shrug, Gwen ran in. The inside of the vortex was like a winding tube of blue and white swirling together on the walls. All colors on their clothes and skin were roughly distorted towards this, and with a sucking motion, and the feeling of being crushed for an instant, they were thrown onto debris-ridden ground hard.

TimeChange stood above them, and he pressed the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his head, and Ben 10 stood above them.

But, as they looked up, they gasped, as ruined buildings and a dreary, gray sky awaited them. And as a robot drone passed above them, Ben 10 pulled out a laser blaster and shot it, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Oh great. This is where I wanted to spend my vacation."

Gwen said, still staring, yet still able to be sarcastic.

"Good, cause I'll need you around, freak."

Gwen scoffed, and Ben smirked.

Well, I hath finally updated, and from now on, I'm going to call the older one Ben 10, just because saying "older Ben, younger Ben" over and over is enormously annoying.


End file.
